<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doppelganger Yawns  | 真菌打了个哈欠 by ChauTreacle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783168">Doppelganger Yawns  | 真菌打了个哈欠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle'>ChauTreacle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crypt of the NecroDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambition, Angst, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Gore, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从地牢回来之后，多里安的记忆出了问题，凯登丝很想知道过去两年间他究竟经历了什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian/Melody, The Necrodancer | Octavion/Dead Ringer | Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doppelganger Yawns  | 真菌打了个哈欠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>文中人名为官中译名。<br/>凯登丝=Cadence<br/>梅乐蒂=Melody<br/>多里安=Dorian<br/>屋大维=Octavian<br/>丧钟鸣者=Dead Ringer<br/>死灵舞师=Necrodancer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爸的记忆不大好了，妈总特意叫我陪他散散步，说是增进一下感情，可同行时我们连一句话都不愿说。</p><p>自从脱离死灵舞师的控制之后，他想起了很多东西，也忘记很多东西。若是他永久忘记了也罢，我愿意坦然接受，可是他展现出的间歇发作在我看来简直要命。他会突然断片，不知道自己在干什么，为此从梯子上摔下来过，或者掉进河里；有时会问我和妈一些奇奇怪怪的问题，陌生得让人害怕。我惊异于一个三十来岁的壮年人怎能糊涂得像个迟暮老者，感到挫败。我甚至怀念在那个暗无天日的地牢与他并肩作战的日子。那时他还能气势十足地喊出“跟上我的节奏”这种英勇的台词，现在……</p><p> </p><p>我曾以为这是某种古怪的疾病，劝他去看医生，他不肯。</p><p>“我的记忆很好，我没有毛病。”爸很犟。家里那匹耕地的老马闹脾气时也是这副样子，鼻子挺得老高，不安分地踱来踱去。</p><p>那是冬末的一天早晨，太阳很冷，很干。我们沿着河道漫无目的地走。我在前，他在后。他走路步子很重，靴子咯吱咯吱响，好像要把雪层底下湿润的泥土踩实一样。一些融化的薄冰从河里流过。</p><p>“证明给我看。说点什么好让我相信你的鬼话。”我把手一叉，回头一看，不知什么时候他竟被我落下老远。也不算很远，但他要是再掉进水里，那个距离我是没法及时把他捞起来的。我吓坏了，又折返回去。真不知道他在想什么。</p><p>“你记得你六岁那年下了大雪？你穿一件蓝外套，梅乐蒂穿一件红裙……”他沉思的时候总会比平常更安静些。他的步子停了下来，按着自己的眉心，眼神飘忽。过去的事情他得很努力地想才行。</p><p>“你小时候身体很差，趴在窗户上看其他小孩在雪地里乱跑，总是一副好难过的样子。我看不下去，瞒着你妈偷偷把你抱出去玩雪。”他咧开嘴，记忆慢慢地浮上来，“我教你堆雪人。你可坏了，总在我忙活的时候丢雪球捣乱，然后你就学会了打雪仗。我们玩到天黑才回家，最后——”</p><p>“——妈把我们臭骂了一顿，因为咱俩的衣服全湿透了，她怕我再感冒发烧。”我喃喃道。</p><p>“结果生病的只有我一个人。从那以后你的体质就变得特别好，这得有我一份功劳。”</p><p>我好久没见爸笑得这么开心。照理说这是一件值得高兴的童年趣事，可我笑不出来。他现在这个样子，我们俩已经没有雪仗打了。</p><p> </p><p>春天，冰雪消融的日子，河道解冻了。毫无预兆地，妈弹着鲁特琴乘船走了，只留下一张安慰人的字条。照顾爸的重任落在我的肩上。没了妈，家里少了音乐，缺了笑声。一份寂寞里掺了七分思念，三分恨意——我不明白这些大人都是怎么了，他们总觉得我是小孩子，一有事情就把我蒙在鼓里，可又总舍得把我一个人留在家中，无数个夜里我要独自面对黑暗的未知，这难道能比告诉我真相更糟糕么？</p><p>直觉告诉我又是那把金鲁特琴，能让死人复生的魔琴。我的父母都为琴所困，家族的每一个人都注定要到那个深不见底的地牢去，仿佛这是什么诅咒。</p><p>初夏的一个晚上，我坐在屋顶上一面数星星，一面看是否有点灯的船只经过村口。然而几个月来的观察统统指向一个结果——那些都不是她的船。萤火虫四处飞舞，看起来就像千百盏船灯一样。我很确定妈已经站在了地牢的入口。我多想去帮她，可我不敢像爸丢下我一样丢下爸，要是他一个人的时候断片出了什么事，后果不堪设想。</p><p>“嗨，凯登丝。”有人搭了一把我的肩膀，“我能上来吗？”</p><p>“爸？你没睡吗？”我的惊讶被他当成默许。爸登上梯子，挪到我身边并排坐下，一副很要好的样子。</p><p>“想她了吗？”爸拍拍我的背，“我也有点。”</p><p>何止是想，想得不得了。她才走了三个月，可我总觉得已经过了好几年。人的爱意越是无处抒发，越容易扭曲，到最后往往演变成愤怒，或是一滩深邃的怨恨。</p><p>“她为什么要走？”我虽是这样问，心里却早有答案，只是想借此试探一番爸的反应。</p><p>“我不知道。”爸苦笑，那样子不像说谎，“你怎么看？”</p><p>“这不应该怪你吗？”我脱口而出。他怎么好意思问我的意见？“要不是为了你，她怎么会离开？”</p><p>“凯登丝，你为什么这么想？”</p><p>“你的糊涂病一天比一天厉害，我请来的医生你全部拒绝了。你知道她有多担心你吗？她笑得越来越少，你却根本不把自己当回事。”</p><p>“事情不是这样的……”</p><p>“好啊，我知道你是个自私鬼，根本就不在乎别人的感受，你现在还要当骗子吗？”</p><p>“我说的是事实。”</p><p>“你满嘴谎话。”</p><p>“我爱她，凯登丝。别这样。”</p><p>“不，你根本就不爱她。没有谁会让自己爱的人独自承担一切。要是——”</p><p> </p><p>“要是我当时没有离开你，”爸平静地制止我的刻薄，“你现在还会像这样恨我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不干脆把一切告诉我？”我哽咽着。萤火虫散乱地飞舞，千百盏闪烁的夜灯。为什么他看我看得这样清楚？</p><p>“是我的错，凯登丝。你已经大了，可我还把你当成小孩子。”爸叹口气，把我搂进怀里。我感到他的手和两年前比起来更粗糙了。这样炎热的天气，他的体温居然比常人低一些。</p><p>“听着，凯登丝，两年来发生了很多事情，但有些事不是你想的那样。就像我的症状，或者她的离开，所有事情都是有理由的。如果你想知道，我就讲给你听。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>说来可笑，瘟疫在地上大肆传播的时候，生命最为旺盛的地方却是亡者横行的地牢。生的顽强在第二区体现出极致，终年没有日光照射的地方，绿植肆意生长。谁人见了都会为这片地下的绿色叹服，甚至忘记自己身处地底。</p><p>“啊！丧钟鸣者！”</p><p>只有一个人能让这些死灵生物纷纷逃窜。它来了。这一消息犹如雷鸣，在绿色废墟中爆炸似的传开来。死灵们传颂着这个名字。起初只勾起草叶间一片低沉的呻吟，随后低吟汇成了痛苦的哀嚎，到最后，不必口耳相告，地牢中的每一丝酸涩的空气都在为之颤抖、哭泣。于是人人知道，丧钟鸣者携着他的死亡来了。</p><p>丧钟鸣者所过之处，树木枯折，鲜花凋萎，绿植转瞬化为草灰。他的力量对死灵无效，可是这一区域的死灵早已与绿植共生。庞大的石巨人尝试阻止他的脚步，可是一旦接近他身边，浑身苔藓就开始以肉眼可见的速度飘零——连石头也会衰老。这个庞然大物顷刻间在他面前崩毁，散落成一地覆盖着草灰的碎石。</p><p>没人知道他的目的是什么。丧钟鸣者执意要闯过这一片生地，誓要毁掉所有绿色，这一举动等同于要消灭所有的死灵。他是恐惧，在每一个灵魂的眼中投下巨大深邃的阴影。幽魂们拜伏在他前行的路上，尽自己所能恳求他：</p><p>“你不该在这儿……你回去吧，回你自己的教堂去！”</p><p>“不要拦我。”丧钟鸣者尝试用木槌赶走他们，但幽魂们不依不饶，死死缠着他。</p><p>“那我们只有一个办法。”幽魂沾着风掠过丧钟鸣者的耳际，惊动了他盔甲上的弦，“你不许往高处爬，也没有退路了……你就困在这里吧，哪里也不要去了。”</p><p>他们吹灭了所有的壁灯。黑暗如期而至，强大如丧钟鸣者也只能做一个瞎子，与那些喜阴湿的蜗牛一同贴着墙壁缓慢行进。</p><p> </p><p>“我听到哭声……”</p><p>那是划过无边黑暗的一道亮光。铁靴踏破阴冷的水洼，年轻的冒险者浑身浴血，高举手中火把，面容坚毅如一尊圣母像。丧钟鸣者想，立在教堂里审视众人的应该是她，而不是石像鬼或其他冰冷的石动物。</p><p>“我猜，你就是他们口中的丧钟鸣者了。”冒险者打量了他一番，不屑地笑了，“你也没有那么可怕嘛。”</p><p>凑近看就会发现，传言中的丧钟鸣者只是一个平凡无奇的活尸，皮肤呈现出死人才有的灰白，像泥土深处松软无害的幼虫。一身魁梧的板甲也遮不住他瘦弱干瘪的身躯，冒险者哑然失笑，猜想此刻对方被丧钟掩盖下的脸应该正气得扭曲。</p><p>“你也是来阻拦我的吗？”丧钟鸣者问道。</p><p>“哈哈！在我看来是你要做我的阻碍。”冒险者亮出刺剑，前脚探直，后脚微弓，蓄势待发，“我恐怕必须杀了你。我还有家人要见，你应该不会耽误我太久。”</p><p>“我明白了。”丧钟鸣者点了点头，向她行了一个绅士的礼，“为什么不把灯点上呢？这里除了你我已经没有他人了。”</p><p>“你到底是个什么人啊？“冒险者啧啧称奇，“我真的后悔和你说话，因为我开始有点喜欢你了。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>死灵舞师伫立在地牢的入口，几乎能想象出丧钟鸣者是如何抱着冒险者的尸体爬上通向外界的阶梯。若是踏出地牢便不再被琴的力量影响，活尸将回归死亡。丧钟鸣者的骷髅连带他的盔甲散落在台阶上；冒险者破烂的身躯失去了支持，以一个极其别扭的姿势滚落在阶梯底层。</p><p>两败俱伤。死灵舞师摘下自己的披风，将亡者的骨头尽数拾起，仔细用披风包好。他带着这两具尸骨回到哀哭的幽魂当中去，亡灵纷纷伏在地上向他哭诉，向他描述冒险者是如何杀害自己的兄弟姊妹，而丧钟鸣者是如何把所有的绿色毁灭。</p><p>“够了！”死灵舞师怒吼，“我听烦了你们的哭声。你们在怕什么？你们不知道我是什么人？难道你们不知道一切都在我的计划之中，不相信我总有法子使你们复原？都好好看着！”</p><p>他从怀中取出一把金鲁特琴，拨动琴弦。</p><p>传说这把琴有使死人复生的魔力，在死灵舞师手中，它的能力显然不止这些。冒险者的皮肤下，断裂的骨头如鱼一般游弋，与血管神经一起被重新拼接起来。滴落的血液重又流回她的体内。她又变得完好如初，仿佛正在酣睡，刚刚经历的不过是一场过于真实的噩梦。</p><p>死灵舞师拨动琴弦。顷刻大地崩裂，巨大的裂缝将冒险者吞没，随后合拢，抚平，不留一丝痕迹。</p><p>“主人，她去了哪里？是否还会再回来？”幽魂们战战兢兢。死灵舞师耐心地向他们解释，她只是回到自己的角色中去了，她的故事还远远不到结束的时候。</p><p>就在他们说话的空当，喜人的嫩芽钻破地表和砖墙，肆无忌惮地生长，不一会就成熟、开花、结果。翻白肚的鱼眼里有了光彩，搅活了一汪死水，重又潜入深潭；虫鸟自灰堆中钻出，抖落了一身灰烬，扑扇翅膀离去。生命重归地下，世界重回绿色，苦闷的地牢里爆发出一阵喜悦的笑声。</p><p>再一次，死灵舞师拨动琴弦。那一包骸骨颤动起来。幽魂们已不再恐惧，他们不断跪拜以迎接新的生命，高喊着主人的名字以表达敬意：</p><p>“死灵舞师！死灵舞师！哦，荣耀的主，应当称颂！”</p><p>死灵舞师揭开包裹，那里已有一个新生儿浸泡在在微黄的羊水里，以一个中年男人的姿态蜷缩着。他此生跃过的人生的阶段，亦或是使他生来又死、死来又生的所有欲望与回忆，通通化作一层薄而透亮的羊膜盖在身上。这层禁锢使他不能呼吸，死灵舞师用长指甲划破羊膜，将他从窒息的危险中解救出来。</p><p>新生儿浑身通红，面色却是死人的苍白，幽魂们噤若寒蝉，不知如何评判。过了片刻，或许是地牢清冷的空气刺激了他的皮肤，他开始哭，历经风霜的中年人笨拙地模仿着婴儿的哭法，发出刺耳的噪声。幽魂们爆发出激烈的喝彩，他们拜服的拜服，祝祷的祝祷，只是无人知晓，新生儿哭的完全不是降临于世的喜悦，而是即将再一次被奴役的痛苦。</p><p>死灵舞师梳理着新生儿湿透的红发，狰狞的脸上一半是狂喜，一半是自豪：</p><p>“欢迎回来，多里安。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>冒险者叫凯登丝，为了寻找自己失踪的父亲而踏上旅程。她挖穿了地层，因而从地表坠落至此，与阳光诀别。</p><p>醒后她发现自己倒在地牢的入口，脉搏如鼓点跃动，血液如冰般寒冷。她不知这是怎么了，为寻找答案，她点起火把，踏出了地下冒险的第一步。</p><p>她将手探向腰间，那里却只有一把随身的匕首。</p><p>“奇怪，”凯登丝摸摸后脑，“为什么我觉得自己应该有把刺剑？”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>屋大维的手指扣着多里安的后脑，摩挲他柔软的红发。</p><p>恶鬼代替了圣母，骸骨代替了砖墙，年久未曾有人造访的缘故，讲坛与坐席早已腐坏，就连祭坛也破败不堪——神不会怜悯这样的教堂，这个地方注定要容纳一切不端正的淫邪行为。</p><p>深点，再深点……屋大维呻吟，手指抓得更紧。多里安几乎被呛到，他仰头看着屋大维，水绿色的眼睛如斟满的杯，只要稍加刺激就会溢出来。那根异物在他喉咙深处留下一摊种子，而扣在他头上的手也终于放开。</p><p>“吞掉。”屋大维命令道。</p><p>多里安照做。</p><p>“乖孩子。到这儿来，多里安，我想看你自己动。”</p><p>“是的，主人。”多里安解下自己的盔甲，顺从地跨坐在屋大维身上，笨拙地用臀瓣磨蹭屋大维的阴茎，亲吻他，询问他是否为此感到满意。</p><p>死灵舞师早就取走了多里安的心脏，因此他没有心跳，血液也不会流动，灰白色的躯体永远冰冷；他的肌肉很薄，皮肤很松，后庭即使不用扩张也能轻易插入——你知道，你也实在没法对一具尸体要求更多了。</p><p>屋大维喜欢多里安迷惑的表情。他没有痛感，也不会感到愉悦，在性事这方面乖乖任人摆弄，但屋大维还得小心避免弄伤他，因为他几乎没有恢复力，淤青和伤痕会永久留存。</p><p> </p><p>（要是我在这时候解除法术呢？要是他晓得自己在做什么，他会哭吗？还是愤怒得要杀了我呢？又或者两者皆有？）</p><p> </p><p>死灵舞师想起他们第一次见面的场景。多里安，一个对魔法一窍不通的普通人，不知天高地厚地闯进他的地牢，居然一路披荆斩棘，越闯越深。屋大维好奇是什么给了他这份力量，他故意引多里安来到自己门前，装作被打败的样子，拱手将金鲁特琴相让，想知道多里安会怎么做。</p><p>“终于！琴是我的了。”</p><p>屋大维精于算计，多里安眼底的贪婪被他看得清清楚楚。</p><p>“你难道不想永生吗？像我一样？”</p><p>多里安脸上流露出惊慌。</p><p>“只有我知道怎么使用那把琴！可惜，我已没有力气再弹奏它了……”</p><p>多里安阵脚大乱，跪倒在死灵舞师面前苦苦恳请：他说他是为了妻子才行至此地，家中还有年少的女儿，决不能在此失败；他坦诚自己的贪婪，恳求死灵舞师将永生的秘密尽数传授。</p><p>“鲁特琴……只要我能再碰一下那把鲁特琴……”</p><p> </p><p>接过琴的一瞬间，死灵舞师是如此轻易地折断了他的脖颈。</p><p>多里安跪在地上，低垂的脑袋摇摇欲坠，已经没了呼吸。血从他口鼻中冒出来，他的神色却安然，如一尊忏悔的石雕。死灵舞师拨动琴弦，藤蔓自地砖缝隙间钻出，攀上他冰冷的尸体，只消一会儿就会将他卷入地下——地牢里不缺死人，尤其是不幸死去的冒险者。人类的血肉会成为地牢的养分，骸骨也能作为不错的装饰，任何东西都不值得被浪费。但这一次，死灵舞师因多里安的一句话而犹豫了，没舍得就这样处置他的尸体。</p><p>“家，”死灵舞师反复玩味这个陌生的字眼，“为什么人类为了家能够做到这种地步？”</p><p>就在他从多里安手中接到鲁特琴的一瞬，多里安的记忆也顺着他们相接的手传了过来。他疾驰的意识掠过多里安明媚的家庭回忆，突然，一个金色头发的小女孩引起了死灵舞师的注意，迫使他驻足仔细端详。</p><p>灰暗的葬礼上，女孩为逝者献上玫瑰，眼里有不输于父亲的倔强。</p><p>死灵舞师还是屋大维的时候就厌恶家庭，觉得那是对音乐事业的束缚，而他现在明白了家的魅力。他意识到在不可见的血缘纽带之间游走着什么，那是终其一生的关注与爱，能将凡人变成勇者，少女变成雄狮。死灵舞师渴望那种关注，即便他不需要家人。直觉告诉他，那女孩会步上多里安的后尘，排除万难来到地牢追寻父亲。</p><p>他从这种追寻中看到了灵感。他以为自己就要枯竭，命运却送给他这样一阵甘霖。</p><p>死灵舞师以鲁特琴的力量唤醒了多里安，夺走了他的记忆，为他打造了一个全新的身份。他称这名活尸为丧钟鸣者，并委派给他看守教堂的重任——那是死灵舞师最后的防线。</p><p>他需要那个女孩，他想要再一次见证家的奇迹。</p><p>女孩长大要几年？两年？三年？他不缺时间，一切都安排妥当，他只需等待。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“你的脸色怎么白得像死人？”冒险者问起这件事，连手里啃到一半的干粮都放下了。</p><p>就连篝火的高温也没法让凯登丝苍白的脸上浮现出血色，她的身子摇摇欲坠，可说起话来眉飞色舞的：</p><p>“我跟那群商人做了笔交易。”她卷起衣袖，手腕处有两个小小的圆形伤疤。冒险者知道那是尖牙刺中的痕迹。“我还是头一次知道血液也能作为货币。这就是魔法啊！真神奇。”</p><p>“天啊，那样不值得……你做事怎么这么不计后果？”</p><p>“别这么悲观，兄弟，我可是得到了一把好剑啊。”</p><p>“你这样甚至撑不到第三区。”</p><p>“只靠一把铁铲和一把匕首又能走到哪里？”</p><p>“那不重要。我一直劝你慢慢来，凯登丝。探险就像是登山，爬得快固然好，可也容易崴到脚。你根本没有把我说的话听进去。”</p><p>“你要是这么说，那就证明你也没有把我的目标当回事。咱俩是一路货色。”凯登丝嗤笑，“这样吧，我还是比较喜欢自己一个人，吃完这顿饭我们就散伙吧。”</p><p> </p><p>炸破第二区的砖墙以后，她在升腾的烟雾中见到另一个自己，一样年轻，一样盛气凌人。凯登丝很清楚那不是镜子，即便她做什么对面也照做，但表情出卖了对方——前有狼后有虎，哪个正常人在这种时候还能这么开心地笑？</p><p>“你是谁？”凯登丝质问。</p><p>“你是谁？”对方笑盈盈地反问，那声调和真正的凯登丝毫无二致。</p><p>“你想跳舞吗？我不介意奉陪。”凯登丝抽出背上的长剑，蔚蓝色的光彩自黑曜石剑刃上一闪而过。</p><p>“我们想吗？不，不，我们讨厌这样。我们不想跳舞，凯登丝。”赝品将自己的手融化成一把长剑，摆出了和凯登丝相反的动作，但她的笑意已经消失，取而代之的是一副哭丧的脸。</p><p>“我再问一遍，你是谁！你怎么知道我的名字？”</p><p>“是‘你们’，不是‘你’，凯登丝。我们是拥有智慧的真菌生物，我们擅长模仿成别人的样子，很久以前就被死灵舞师奴役了。他给了我们生命，我们不得不永远在他的控制下起舞，可是对于真菌来说，我们已经活得太久了。我们很累了，不想再跳下去了。”真菌的脸在悲伤中融化了，暴露出不断扭动起舞的菌丝，“我们不想打架，凯登丝，我们是朋友。我们会让你通过，凯登丝，可是我们有一个愿望。”</p><p>“你们想要什么？”凯登丝问。</p><p>“睡眠。”</p><p>凯登丝懂得这个比喻。她望见了睡眠背后的黑暗幽谷，不由得打了一个寒战。</p><p>“请你到地牢最深处去，杀了死灵舞师。若是他死去，我们就解脱了。”</p><p>“我答应你们。”</p><p>“哎呀，但你要先通过丧钟鸣者。”真菌的脸重组成另一幅模样，一个被钟体掩盖了面容的灵魂，“请你不要杀他。他也被奴役了很久很久，请你一定要记得帮帮他。”</p><p>“我答应你们。”凯登丝说，突然想起什么似的，“对了，你们有没有见过我父亲？他一定来过这个地方。他是个很固执的人，红头发，大概这么高……”</p><p>真菌不语。</p><p>“算了，别在意。”</p><p>“地牢每年都要吞噬无数生命，他若是来过这里，也许已经死了。”真菌突然开口。</p><p>“真有意思，我遇到的每一个人都对我这样说，至于你，我更是觉得这句话已经听你说过好几遍了。”凯登丝不屑地笑，“所有人都觉得我太年轻，但我答应的事一定会做到，我想要的东西一定会得到，我要找的人也必然能找到。等着瞧吧，不管是生是死，我一定会把那个不负责的臭老爸扛回家。</p><p>“好了，现在可否请你滚开？你还要挡我的路多久？我可没办法让他像我一样再等两年啊。”</p><p>真菌望着凯登丝的身影消失不见，喃喃自语：</p><p>“我们认识多里安，对，我们认识他。凯登丝和他一样都是善良聪明的人。但我们不能说，我们不忍心告诉她事实。</p><p>“我们曾经求多里安毁灭这一切，可多里安失败了，那可真是一场悲壮的决斗，我们全都看见了。</p><p>“她已经从这里经过几次了？六次了。六次了。她这次能成功吗？不知道。不知道。但她从来都不放弃，不是吗？她依然是我们的希望。</p><p>“永恒的睡眠啊，早些来吧……”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>死灵舞师把自己关在书房一心作曲，不曾休息。他给了丧钟鸣者一份无关紧要的报时工作，每天早晚各敲一次教堂的报时钟，免得他的奴隶无所事事，再次自作主张离开地牢。听过第十五天的晚钟，他放下了填谱的笔，决定直面自己写不出任何东西的事实。</p><p>他撕毁所有手稿，断然走出那座创造的囚牢，到丧钟鸣者身边去寻一点安慰。</p><p>一切都在按部就班地进行。这是第七次了，他必须取到合适的音。</p><p>他不必插手太多，命运也会引导他的奴隶走向设定好的结果——多里安和凯登丝，这对父女就像磁铁的两极，总会互相吸引，最后奇迹般地相遇。他七次致他们于死地，又七次复活他们，拿走他们的记忆，把两枚清扫干净的棋子小心地摆回原处。多里安是失忆的丧钟鸣者，凯登丝是一张白纸的冒险家，前提条件永远不变，但每一次会面，他们的反应都不尽相同。</p><p>死灵舞师惊讶于人类的声音可以如此多变：父亲的嗓音沉稳柔和，失态的哭喊刺耳似鸦鸣；女儿的战吼激昂热烈，战死前的哀嚎却嘶哑如老妇……他就这样残忍地啄食人类的悲剧作为他音乐的养分。</p><p>这也许会成为他此生写过最好的曲子，但他的音乐还缺一个高潮。那必须是一个苛刻又完美的高音，是生命被逼至死路的绝叫。为了达成这一目的，他已经把剧本构想了千遍百遍：</p><p> </p><p>最后的舞台必须是教堂，骸骨垒成的墙壁能产生庄严的混响。</p><p>赐给凯登丝鲜血长剑，那把剑有魔法的加护，若是涂抹了足够的鲜血，它的下一次攻击将会致命。</p><p>必须由凯登丝亲手杀死丧钟鸣者，这样她就有机会亲手揭开丧钟鸣者的面具，亲自见证她是如何手刃她追寻已久的父亲。</p><p>到了那时，屋大维会怀着莫大的感激，静心倾听她绝望的嘶吼：</p><p>“不！！”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是我需要的高潮。”他仔细地下了结论。</p><p> </p><p>他不在乎这个家庭是否会因此而毁灭，毕竟他们会永远存在于乐曲中。听众会向死灵舞师投去目光，一如那镌刻在音符中的家人向家人投去的目光——那是永恒的注视，比夜晚还要广袤，比死亡还要漫长。这不就是他毕生追求的极致吗？死灵舞师这样想着，不禁落下热泪，越发确定这种牺牲是必要的。</p><p>他必须写完这首曲子，不管要付出多少代价。他是如此自大，相信自己的法术是无法攻克的，把他最后的剧本对丧钟鸣者全盘托出：</p><p>“不会有更多复活了。为我而死吧，丧钟鸣者，这是伟大的死，你应当感到高兴。”</p><p>“是的，主人。我会为您尽我所能。”丧钟鸣者吻了他的嘴唇，平静地答道。</p><p> </p><p>待到死灵舞师离开教堂，丧钟鸣者解下左手的护腕，细密的紫色伤口布满手臂，仔细看去，那些都是用利刃刻下的文字：</p><p> </p><p>“你叫多里安。”</p><p> </p><p>他往下读：</p><p> </p><p>“抢到琴。”</p><p>“一个人不够，必须是两个。”</p><p>“别让他知道你知道了。装傻。”</p><p> </p><p>他揭下右手的护腕，同样鲜血淋漓的刻字：</p><p> </p><p>“珍惜生命。”</p><p>“这是为了家庭。”</p><p>“爱是恒久忍耐……”</p><p> </p><p>他迅速地把护腕罩上，左右张望，确认没有其他人在场。自他有记忆以来，他的胳膊上就有这些伤痕了，他不知道这些字是谁刻下的，但不可否认的是这些话语极大地动摇了他。他很确定自己并不想死，死灵舞师的话使他恐惧；他再也不愿做一个乖巧的奴隶，因他看透了这个创造了自己的人嘴里满是谎言。这一次，他和死灵舞师之间不是鱼死就是网破。</p><p>绷着木偶的弦断了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>当死灵舞师被多里安用长剑钉在地上时，通红的双眼中满是不可置信。一切是从哪里开始出错的？他的曲还没谱完，只差一步要登上神坛的他怎会就这样跌落了呢？他没空想了。他的身体正在死去，魔力尽数消散在空气中。</p><p>“结束了，爸。”凯登丝遍体鳞伤，在地上躺成一个大字。</p><p>“不，还没结束呢，我们还有笔账要算。”多里安抱着金鲁特琴，对死灵舞师怒吼：</p><p> </p><p>“你这肮脏的贼，把记忆还给我！”</p><p> </p><p>此时此刻在遥远的第二区，墙壁阴冷潮湿的缝隙里，数十年来头一回，一丛真菌打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“用我举例子吧。我不是不记得，而是记得太多。”多里安指了指自己的脑袋，“我们打败死灵舞师的时候，我拿回了我的记忆，可是法术出了点问题，其他许多人的记忆也一起跑进我脑袋里了。我有时会不清楚自己是谁，不知什么时候就会变成另一个人。这是魔法的后遗症，不是医生能治疗的。”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“吓到你了吗？”多里安慌了。</p><p>“不是啦……我早就猜到是这样。”凯登丝说。</p><p>多里安长舒一口气，“我不想伤到你，凯登丝。这明明不是什么重要的事……”</p><p>“很重要！这很重要啊，爸。”凯登丝握住他宽大的手，那双手温和、粗糙，与活尸湿冷的手掌天差地别，“连这种程度的小事你们都瞒着我，不是更让人伤心了吗？”</p><p>“你长得太快了，凯登丝，爸爸猜不透你这个年纪的人在想什么了。”多里安苦笑，“你能原谅我吗？”</p><p>“废话。”凯登丝说。</p><p> </p><p>当孩子要你讲故事的时候。没有哪个正常父母会给自己的孩子讲一个满是死亡、暴力和性的黑暗故事，尤其是这个故事里的孩子也受了不少苦的情况——多里安取回了三个人的记忆，一个是死灵舞师的，一个是他自己的，还有一个是凯登丝的。他宁愿把那七次不愉快的死亡藏在自己脑袋里，也不愿还给原来的主人。</p><p>孩子不想也不需要知道全部，只挑选他们想知道的部分讲就好。不论一件事有多复杂，最后说给人听的部分必须是经过层层筛选、最温和无害的那一部分。这就是语言的魅力，也是语言的重任。</p><p>结果是连多里安自己都要对自己编故事的水平刮目相看了，无论如何，他自己编得满意，乖女儿也听得满意，这就挺好。</p><p>他的目光越过凯登丝金黄色的发梢，越过灯火摇曳的码头，穿越了时光，定格在数月前冰雪消融的开始。那时梅乐蒂的行为突然很反常，往往故意支开他们父女自己行动。家中越来越整洁，仓库里多出几件打包好的行李。梅乐蒂依然会温柔地吻凯登丝的额头，但她的眼睛却不在女儿身上，总是出神地望着远方的码头。多里安突然有一种预感，梅乐蒂很快就要离开，而他不会知道原因，也阻止不了。</p><p> </p><p>梅乐蒂动身的夜晚，多里安紧紧扣着她的手，不愿放她走。她咯咯笑了，用手指刮多里安的鼻子：</p><p>“我只是要去做一件很久以前就该做完的事。比起担心我，不如担心一下我们的女儿。</p><p>“我不会去太久，你要好好照顾她，也照顾好自己。凯登丝不是傻瓜，总有那么一天她会问起我们的过去。这些孩子啊，总以为他们已经长大了，大得足够担起我们经历过的一切，实际上他们根本就没有做好准备呢。</p><p>“我要你发誓，多里安，无论你我经历了什么，都决不能把我们的问题留给孩子——不要对她谈起地牢的事，她已经知道的够多了。我想尽可能让她做个普通人，确保她不会再踏上像我们一样的道路。</p><p>“若是到了非说不可的地步，为了保护你爱的人，说谎也是可以被原谅的。”</p><p>“就这么多了吗？”多里安轻声问道。</p><p>“你知道我喜欢玫瑰，等到入了夏，就多摘几支。”梅乐蒂在他嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，“别让花瓶空了，记得时常添水。”</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>“不必送我。”她吐舌。</p><p> </p><p>梅乐蒂撇开多里安的手，踏着小鹿似的轻快步伐跑出家门，仿佛她要去的地方并不是险象环生的地牢，而是鸟语花香的森林。多里安抱着被子蜷成一团，直到另一个人的体温彻底消散，方才下床张罗今天的早餐。</p><p>炊烟升起。窗外的鸡叫了，朝阳照映下的河道波光粼粼，船已经远去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>